


The Moonlight Flower and Sunlight Priestess

by silversigil



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, Fluff, Moonlight, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Sunburn, Tumblr: fefemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversigil/pseuds/silversigil
Summary: Elise has finally convinced Camilla to let her come with her to Hoshido. While Camilla will be busy with boring things, Elise will be catching up with a friend she hasn't seen in a very long time.





	The Moonlight Flower and Sunlight Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> This is for FE femslash week 2018, day 2. It combines both light and moon from the prompts.

Elise was quite glad she'd followed her big sister to Hoshido this time. She hadn't seen Sakura in over a year, and was really starting to miss her. Even if they hadn't been able to be as good of friends as they wanted, Elise still missed Sakura. Elise managed to convince those mean soldiers to let her play with Sakura, and she did so every time she could. They talked about how different their countries were, but also how similar they were. Even if Sakura was always so shy, they both cared deeply about all of their siblings, wished more than anything that all of this fighting could just stop.  
  
Elise was jolted out of her memories by a painful, burning feeling on her leg. She'd gotten careless with her parasol, and the sun was now on her skin. Elise quickly shifted her parasol to cover herself, and hoped she wouldn't be burned. She couldn't see Sakura with a sunburn! Luckily, Elise and her big sister were close to the castle. Elise wouldn't have to worry about the sun much longer.  
  
When Elise got to the castle, she closed her parasol. She was glad to inside, where it wasn't so horribly bright. Her big sister handed over her axe and gave her wyvern to the stable hand. Elise tried to do the same thing, but the guard only took her tome, and told her to keep her staff. Camilla went upstairs to go talk about important things with Queen Hinoka, so Elise went out to find Sakura. Elise didn't have to do much, because Sakura walked out into the hall not a second after Camilla had left.  
  
Elise ran to Sakura as quickly as she could, and noticed that Sakura was just as excited to see Elise, even if she didn't show it. Elise jumped into a hug, sending both girls to the floor. Elise noticed that Sakura was blushing, and that all of the castle guard were staring at them. Elise got off the floor, and helped Sakura up to her feet. Elise wanted to go someplace where the guards wouldn't be staring at them, and she could tell Sakura wanted to too.  
  
"Can we go to your room?" Elise said, trying not look at the guards.  
  
"S-Sure," Sakura said, hesitating less than she usually did.  
  
Elise grabbed Sakura's hand and ran off in the direction of Sakura's room. Elise already knew where it was, and was eager to catch up with her friend. When they got there, Elise opened the door and dragged Sakura inside. Sakura's room was very nice, and the floor was almost impossibly soft, but Elise didn't see any chairs, or even a bed!  
  
Sakura sat down on a cushion next to a very low table, and Elise noticed that Sakura was still blushing. Elise sat down across the table from Sakura, and there was a very short silence.  
  
"Where's your bed?" Asked Elise, who was still looking around the room in disbelief that this could really be a princess's bedroom.  
  
"I-It's outside right now," Sakura said. Elise was confused. Why would you move a bed outside?  
  
"I-it's different that the beds you have in Nohr," Sakura added. "It's flat, and it doesn't have legs. You need to hang it outside every day to keep the m-mites out."  
  
Elise smiled. She'd learned another thing about Hoshido! Elise smiled, and her smile spread to Sakura quite quickly.  
  
"You have to come to Nohr next time, so I can show you my room!" Elise yelled. "My bed has curtains on every side, and is super soft! I also have chairs with pink cushions on them! And my table is -"  
  
Elise's excitement was cut short by a cry of pain. The setting sun was shining through Sakura's window, right onto Elise. Sakura stood up, and looked at Elise with worry plain on her face. Elise scrambled out of the sun, and noticed how badly burned her legs were.  
  
"F-follow me," Sakura said. "I-I-I think I can help," she hastily added.  
  
Elise followed Sakura out of the room, and through the halls into a room full of herbs. "W-wait here," Sakura said. Sakura then grabbed herbs from a few pots, put them all in a bowl. Sakura then poured a bit of water into the bowl, and crushed all the herbs into a fine paste.  
  
"T-this might hurt a little, but it should help," Sakura said. Elise wasn't sure what was happening, but she saw Sakura take some of the paste from the bowl and put it on her legs. It hurt a bit when Sakura put the paste on, but then the burns stopped hurting.  
  
"Thanks!" Elise said, trying to be cheerful, but she couldn't really be happy. After all, Sakura had seen her with a sunburn!  
  
"Elise," Sakura began, "I-is something wrong?"  
  
"You saw me with a sunburn! A princess shouldn't have a sunburn!" Elise replied. "I looked super uncool!"  
  
"I-I thought it was cute," Sakura replied, blushing.  
  
Something about the word cute made Elise blush for a change. Elise wasn't sure why, but she wanted Sakura to call her cute again. Whenever one of her siblings called her cute, she hated it. So why did she want Sakura to call her that?  
  
"I-it should be dark soon," Sakura said. "W-we could go outside, i-if you w-want."  
  
Elise remembered that there was a pond with fish in it outside. She hadn't been able to properly view it last time, but this would be the perfect opportunity!  
  
"Why we go look at the fish in the pond outside?" Elise said.  
  
"The koi pond would nice in moonlight!" Sakura said, seeming to have caught Elise's excitement.  
  
Elise once again grabbed Sakura's hand, but this time it felt it was something more than just to keep the two of them together. Elise didn't want to run as fast as normally did. When Elise and Sakura arrived, it was dark, and they were the only ones here. Elise felt glad that it was just her and Sakura, though she had no idea why.  
  
Elise and Sakura walked over a wooden bridge and to an island in the middle of the pond. They both sat down at the water's edge, just in time to see the full moon rise over the castle walls.  
  
"C-can I rest my head on shoulder?" Sakura asked, her face redder than her hair.  
  
"Sure thing!" Elise replied.  
  
Sakura leaned onto Elise, and Elise leaned back. The reflection of the moon in the pond was beautiful, and Elise saw that the fish were swimming peacefully, in mesmerizing patterns.  
  
But what really drew her eyes was Sakura. Elise didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew that it was something to do with Sakura. The way that Sakura looked out at the pond, the way that she blushed whenever their eyes met, Elise knew she wanted to see more of that.  
  
"I really hope our countries get along better," Sakura said. "I want to be able to spend more time like this with y-you." Sakura paused. "Did that sound selfish?"  
  
"No it didn't," Elise replied. "I'd like that more than anything in the world!"

**Author's Note:**

> My personal theory is that, having grown up in a land of perpetual night, and most likely not having been outside that country too much due her age, Elise handles sunlight about as well as your average vampire. Also, if you're wondering, my idea for the location of the koi pond is the map for Conquest Chapter 24.


End file.
